


Pétalas

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Eles não retornaram para o Vale após o fim da guerra. O meistre que tinha examinado Harry disse que a viagem acabaria com ele, e que sua melhor chance de sobrevivência era ficar em Winterfell ao lado da sua esposa.





	Pétalas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Eles não retornaram para o Vale após o fim da guerra. O meistre que tinha examinado Harry disse que a viagem acabaria com ele, e que sua melhor chance de sobrevivência era ficar em Winterfell ao lado da sua esposa.

Harry desejou que a guerra ainda estivesse acontecendo. Não lhe surpreenderia se ele fosse a única pessoa nos sete reinos com esse desejo egoísta. De uma chance de morrer em batalha, de morrer como um dos heróis. Ao invés de naquela cama cuspindo sangue e pétalas.

O motivo por isso estava ao seu lado, cuidando dele com gentileza e cuidado. Mas não amor conforme cada engasgo lhe lembrava.

“Sua febre abaixou um pouco” Sansa disse sentindo a testa dele contra a palma de sua mão.

“Você está decepcionada ?”

“É claro que não. Essa é uma pergunta horrível de se fazer”

“Mas não uma injusta. Se eu morrer você nunca terá que ir embora e ser a Lady do Vale. Você pode ficar aqui e ser Sansa Stark para sempre”

“Eu não desejo pela sua morte Harry, eu nunca desejei. Se você acha que eu desejo você não me conhece nenhum pouco”

“Eu gostava de você mais quando você era Alayne Stone”

Ele disse para machucá-la mas também era verdade, a bastarda de cabelos escuros que dançou com ele e disse que ela era o único tempero que ele precisaria nessa vida. Ele gostou dela bastante e as vezes eles ainda dançavam em seus sonhos, mas foi por Sansa Stark que ele se apaixonou, cabelos ruivos carmesim e um lobo da casa Stark estampado no peito e cavalgando ao lado dele, levando um exército como seu presente de casamento para recuperar seu direito de nascença. Era pela rainha do norte que ele estava sangrando.

Uma pétala se alojou na sua garganta, Sansa bateu nas suas costas até ela se desalojar. Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu cuspir ela foi parar no vestido de Sansa, ensanguentando este assim como os lábios de Harry no processo.

“Eu sinto muito” ele disse.

“É apenas pano. Você não precisa se desculpar”

“Eu não entendo você nenhum pouco mesmo. Quando eu ouvi no passado canções sobre a doença das pétalas as causadoras eram mulheres cruéis sem qualquer capacidade por amor. Mas eu sei que você ama seus irmãos, tanto os vivos quanto os mortos. Eu sei que você ama amigos que você fez e que você perdeu. Você até ama essas paredes. Você ama essa terra. Porque você não consegue achar espaço em você mesma para amar um homem ?”

Havia uma lágrima no canto do olho dela.

“Eu o amaria se eu pudesse. Eu espero que você saiba disso”

“Isso não é uma resposta a pergunta que eu fiz”

“É a única que você vai ter Harry” ela disse e beijou seus lábios ainda manchados de sangue.


End file.
